destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Serpent
The_Serpent, usually known as Serpent, was a major player of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and a minor player of Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. She was the longest-lasting Pro-Godmodder player, and was known for facilitating the arrival of the Homestuck Invasion, summoning Binary Prime during Intermission 1, introducing the Ancestral Artifacts and the Psi-Godmodder as a concept, and for her Homestuck-centered plot. She was a cerulean-blooded troll. Her Minecraft account is deathsnake951. The_Serpent was also known for creating a noncanon spinoff of Destroy the Godmodder on the Super Craft Brothers forum and a noncanon spinoff on the DTG Forums called Destroy the Godmodder 2: Infinity. Her other characters were Astria, an alternate version of The_Serpent who existed in another version of the Trifecta and became much more melancholy than her alpha counterpart, Powder, a demon that existed in The_Serpent's mindscape and sought to make her life miserable, and Raven, a rogue First Guardian that spoke in black text. During her short stay in DTG0, she played as Electron and Positron, the two personalities of a cherub, for a short period of time. Her symbol on Bill Cipher's Zodiac is Twisted Horn, which represents the horns protruding from her head. Her trolltag is augmentedUnagi AU (9933cc). Appearance The_Serpent is a troll. As such, she has grey skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, and a set of candy corn-colored horns twisting from her head. She wears the outfit of Die, the sixth member of The Felt: a green suit and pants with a black shirt underneath. She also has Die's top hat, which is colored green and is emblazoned with a 6. History Pre-DTG The_Serpent lived on Alternia as a troll all her life, and was a player of a failed session of Sgrub. Her session had failed because of the absence of the Condesce from Alternia, which resulted in her players not being good enough to win. Because of this, she resented Scratch and the higher powers of Alternia. It would later be revealed that their loss was partially because of the mentally unstable Serpent killing one of her weaker co-players in a desperate attempt to salvage the session. After her session had failed and she hid out inside of it on her planet, she attempted to access Universe C using unseen psychic abilities in order to take control of it, but she could not. Eventually, she discovered Minecraft and joined it. DTG2 The_Serpent joined DTG2 in Act 1, and was the first player to join the Godmodder and become a Pro-Godmodder, seeing the Godmodder as a medium to enact her plans through. Along with RC_1338, she summoned the TIE-Fleet, which culminated in the fight against the TIE-Hivemind. This was the first sign of Serpent's plan, which would only be revealed later on, once it was shown that the Homestuck Invasion had created the TIE-Hivemind itself. Near the events of Zero Hour, The_Serpent talked with John Egbert, warning him of the power of the Godmodder. From this conversation, Doc Scratch was able to track the chumhandles of the players of GodCraft, warning them all to prepared. Scratch then talked with Serpent directly, manipulating her to not interfere with the growing presence of Homestuck on the server and telling her to pass on a message to the Condesce, which would bring the Condesce back under the control of Lord English and the Employer. After the events of Zero Hour, The_Serpent temporarily left the Battlefield, leaving a Soulless avatar in place to assist the Godmodder while she searched for evidence of objects known as the Ancestral Artifacts. Through an old tome, Serpent discovered that during the days of Minecraft Alpha (long ago from Universe C's perspective, but only a few years ago from Nonfiction's perspective, an extremely powerful godmodder named Psi had dominated the world. He was eventually overthrown by Team Mojang using the Disc of Mojang, but left the Ancestral Artifacts in the hope that someday, another godmodder would take up his power. The_Serpent decided to seek out and gather these artifacts, hoping that if she gave them to the Godmodder, he would reward her. The_Serpent ended up introducing the Godmodder to Scratch by way of a conversation through Pesterchum, which would presumably lay the groundwork for the Godmodder's alliance with the Homestuck Invasion. Meanwhile, Serpent periodically became overtaken by pure binary that corrupted her posts. She ended up corrupting GodCraft enough that she fused with the body of Jack Noir and became him, allowing Jack Noir to wreak havoc on the server and establish a connection with it. During Intermission 1, The_Serpent reanimated the leftover code of TwinBuilder's Computer and used it to create Binary Prime, a monstrosity of coding. As the players fought it, Serpent used hidden programming to re-summon Jack Noir and the other Agents of Derse at her position. Jack killed Serpent (who respawned as soon as TwinBuilder returned) and then used his First Guardian powers to shatter the Fourth Walls of Universe A and C, allowing for passage between both universes. Serpent's plan had worked. The Homestuck Invasion had begun. When the Homestuck Invasion arrived on the server, Serpent fought alongside it. Acting on Scratch's prophecy that TwinBuilder would have to die for the good of the timeline, the Serpent used the Everydimensional Portal already on the field to summon Twin on GodCraft as an entity. Twin's Minecraft avatar combined with his real-life self, creating a Minecraft avatar that possessed First Guardian powers (and a split personality). The_Serpent proceeded to attempt to kill TwinBuilder with the occasional help of Fseftr, at the time a Pro-Godmodder, while the majority of the Anti-Godmodders defended him. Although Twin was able to survive the onslaught, Serpent managed to procure the Ancestral Gunpowder from him, one of the Ancestral Artifacts. Serpent then summoned Snowman to the field and had her fight alongside the Homestuck Invasion. When Snowman dropped to critical health, she threw the Sacred Poolballs onto the field that would summon the other members of the Felt, one by one, to fight. During a fight of several months, they were finally killed. Directly afterwards, the Shatter occurred, and Serpent sided with Split. This was a lost cause, however, as both Build and Split died in accordance with the prophecy and everyone was teleported to Scratch's Manor. During the Scratch's Manor sidequest, Serpent fought alongside her former enemies in order to clear the way to Doc Scratch. Although she had formerly sided with the Homestuck Invasion, she joined the AGs in trying to kill Scratch. However, she eventually revealed this was for the purpose of releasing Lord English from Scratch, who she believed could aid her in her grandiose schemes. Although Scratch was never killed, merely defeated and then taken away by The Employer, English showed up through time travel on the Fourth Wall nonetheless to do battle with the players. After the destruction of his overcoat, Serpent attempted to steal the Deudly Magnum to prevent his death, but a revived Build's interference prevented her efforts, and she returned to Yggdrasil with the rest of the players. At the origin, she again tried to prevent the failure of the Invasion by assaulting the First Block, but the forces of )(er Imperious Condescension were defeated and the Homestuck Invasion was ended.Category:Players Category:Pro-Godmodder Category:DTG2 Category:Anti-Zero Category:Pro-Zero Category:DTG0 Category:Serpent